Ron's Decision
by Iloveprincessandthepotter
Summary: Hermione and Ron are both head boy/girl and are boyfried and girlfriend until a new girl comes and tests Ron's Loyalty by seducing him.
1. Default Chapter

Hermione was terrified. Her exam results were in. The parchment envelope containing her future was there, being passed between her fingers. She was a prefect, but if she didn't get a certain score, she would never be head girl. Her mother and father had been encouraging her to open the letter for days, but the fear of failure always hung around her head. She wondered if she could ever be as successful as Percy Weasley. True he was poor, but he was also the head of the department of International Magical Cooperation. After his old boss, Mr. Crouch had been murdered by his own (evil) son. She wanted to walk in his shoes, to be just like him.  
  
She tore the envelope, just a little so that she could see the corner of parchment hidden inside. She could see another piece of paper folded inside it. She still couldn't tell what message it contained.  
  
"Mother, I am going to open it!" She called and heard hurried footsteps approaching her room. She saw the faces of her mother and father in the doorway and she closed her eyes and tore it open. She shoved it at her mother and cried "You tell me what it says, I cannot bear to read it!"  
  
Mrs. Granger skimmed the letter and the paper inside of it and burst out in tears "Hermione, you got it, you are head girl! This is the proudest day of my life! We are going to Jake's Steakhouse to celebrate, oh honey, we love you so much!"  
  
Hermione sat down at her desk and drafted a quick note to Harry, who was living at Mrs. Figg's house, becausethe Dursleys were unsafe and abusive.  
  
Dear Harry, Guess What??? I am the newest Head Girl! I am not kidding! I got a letter from Ron and not only is he head boy, but we are going to Ireland, just the two of us. He is sooo romantic. How do you know if you are in love? Have you ever been in love? I got an owl from Parvati Patil last week. She and her twin sister Padma are going to Bauxbatons this year because their parents don't think that they are safe at Hogwarts. I think that as long as Dumbledore (and Krum) are at Hogwarts, we will all be OK. I wonder what student will replace Parvati and Padma's place as seventh years. I hope not anyone who likes Trelawny, the old fraud. I hope you can see Ron, Ginny, and me soon! Love from Hermione  
  
P.S. Happy Birthday!!! I hope you like this! It's a love meter. It tells you how much someone loves you by the way they talk! I hope it comes in handy with Ginny! 


	2. Hermione's Song

Hermione folded the letter and attached it to her silvery grey owl- Morgan. Crookshanks had been revealed as an animagis the previous year. Unlike Scabbers, Ron's rat, Crookshanks was revealed to be Mrs. Arabella Figg. She was watching over Harry and he had come to live with her sincethe Dursleys had become too dangerous to stay with. It was-in fact- the same Mrs. Figg with the house that smelled of cats who the Dursleys would leave Harry with if they were afraid he would chew on the furniture if left alone.  
  
Hermione was anticipating going to Ireland with Ron, not only because they had been together since their fifth year, but also because she had never been to Ireland- and she was full blood Irish. Her mother knew nothing about her and Ron, just that they were very close friends. Thats the way Hermione liked it though- leaving her parents in the dark about her social life. She sent them daily owls, of course, but nothing truly personal. It sounded weird even to say it to herself, but she didn't feel that she knew them well enough. She felt that Hogwarts was almost more of a home, with the people that she knew best. Not to mention Ron.  
  
She suddenly had an urge to talk to him. She pulled out a second piece of parchment and took a red quill pen. She drew a couple of hearts on the paper then realized what she was doing and knocked over the bottle of ink. "Oh crap!" she fumed as the red ink spilled on her white carpet. "Mother is going to murder me!" Then she realized that she was a witch, she had Magical Mess Remover in her bag. She got down on her knees and sprayed the floor with the golden liquid. Before her eyes, the stain dissappeared.  
  
She decided that she would send him a musical card and a whisperer, a love letter that would read itself to the recipiant on delivery. She first recorded a song in her magical voice that she had written herself.  
  
You were there When I lost my way You were my shelter When I decided to stay I'm in love And not with just any wizard Just with you With you My darling savior  
  
I saw the light When I was in your arms I fell a million stories down Into your heart And then I knew We belong together  
  
A love such as ours Cannot be put out by the rain Even a deadly curse Would not extinguish the flame Of my desire I'm flying higher Then I ever have been And now I begin to see true love  
  
I saw the light When I was in your arms I fell a million stories down Into your heart And then I knew We belong together  
  
We've weathered the storm We've broken expectation And now all we are facing Is Forever  
  
I saw the light When I was in your arms I fell a million stories down Into your heart And then I knew We belong together Together  
  
Then she spoke aloud the letter:  
  
My Dear Ron, Not a day goes by that I don't think of you. I am loking foreward to seeing you again soon and tarveling to Ireland. I cannot believe I am going at last. I will be eighteen next month and there is no one in the world that I would rather spend it with. I love you! Love from, Hermione 


End file.
